A la manera humana
by hayden1989
Summary: Después de una confesión de amor, Crowley y Aziraphale deciden llevar su relación a un ritmo humano, haciendo las cosas que las parejas humanas se supone que deben hacer, pero esa decisión parece que desatará algo más serio, algo que ya está escrito…


A la manera humana.

Todos los derechos de Good Omens son de sus respectivos autores Neil Gaiman y Terry Pratchett

Este fic es de una fan para fans, sin fines de lucro sólo por entretenimiento.

Después de una confesión de amor, Crowley y Aziraphale deciden llevar su relación a un ritmo humano, haciendo las cosas que las parejas humanas se supone que deben hacer, pero esa decisión parece que desatará algo más serio, algo que ya está escrito…

-CandySherly- en AO3 y en Wattpad

* * *

-Te amo, Crowley. - susurró Aziraphale de manera suave mientras se encontraba en compañía de Crowley disfrutando el atardecer en una banca del parque.

-Eres un ángel, amar es tu trabajo.-dijo Crowley sin haberle prestado demasiada atención a lo dicho por el ángel. Es más sin inmutarse en lo absoluto, como si el ángel le haya dicho "oh querido, el cielo es azul, o, Crowley quiero crepes".

-Oh, eso es cierto pero yo me refería a que…-la mirada profunda de Crowley le arrebató el aliento.- tu sabes…

-¿Yo sé?

-Olvídalo.-el ángel frunció sus bellas facciones con enojo, sin saber si su demoniaco amigo tenía helio en el cerebro o sólo se hacía el tonto.

La frustrada confesión no volvió a hacer acto de presencia hasta una noche en la parte trasera de la librería de Aziraphale. Aprovechando el estado de embriaguez el ángel sacó la plática como reproche.

-Tú…eres un too …¡Torpe!

-¿Por qué… me insss.. inssss insultas ángel?

Ambos se removían ebrios en sus asientos, Aziraphale se incorporó como pudo y se acercó al demonio señalándolo.

-Tooooorpeeeee….

-¿Qué te hi…que te …hisss hice?- Crowley no podía evitar su acento serpentino.

-No… no podrías reconocer una …una…una confesión de amor aunque…aunque bahhh.- Aziraphale volvió a tirarse en su silla abandonando los deseos de seguir con el reproche.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

-Ángel…

-Olvídalo.

Crowley puso su cara constipada, señal de que estaba deshaciéndose del alcohol en su sangre y encaró al ángel quien seguidamente procedió a desintoxicarse.

-¿Confesión de amor?

-Olvídalo, enserio, sólo fue producto del alcohol.-Crowley entrecerró los ojos. Era torpe pero no tanto.

-¿Lo dices por lo del parque?- Aziraphale le miró asombrado.

\- ¿Me ignoraste a propósito?

-Ammm se puede decir que sí.-el ángel se puso rojo de vergüenza, enojo y … tristeza.

-Sabes no era necesario que te comportaras como un imbécil, hubiese bastado con que me digas que no sientes lo mismo.-Crowley se hincó para mirarlo a los ojos, Aziraphale le desvió la mirada.

-Ángel…mírame.

-No.

-Ángel…

-Vete.

-No me iré si no me miras.-el ángel bufó enojado y le miró.

-Te amo, Aziraphale.-Aziraphale dejó de funcionar unos segundos después de los cuáles gritó.

-¡¿Qué?! Me hiciste creer que no… ¡Eres un tonto!- el rubio se incorporó dándole la espalda al demonio pero Crowley fue más rápido aprovechando su condición serpentina se puso al frente con facilidad tapándole el paso.

-Nunca dije que no. Sólo no quería tener falsas esperanzas.- Aziraphale detuvo sus intento de huida.

-¿Falsas esperanzas? Creí que lo que sentía por ti podía verse hasta ceta reticuli.

-Ammm no, eres un ángel y tratas a todos con…amor, bondad y esas cosas y… abandoné el intento de cortejarte hace muchos años por que jamás mostraste interés.

Era cierto que durante mucho tiempo Crowley fue coqueto pero Aziraphale también lo atribuyo al hecho de que su amigo era un demonio y era parte de su personalidad, no pensó que hablara de un interés serio hacia él.

-Oh Crowley…eso nos pasa por no hablar seriamente, debemos de tomar menos alcohol, no creí que hablaras enserio conmigo, pensé que bromeabas…-Crowley lo interrumpió con un abrazo. Aziraphale nunca pensó que Crowley era de los que abrazaban pero parecía que era una de las cosas que no sabía de él, pero quería descubrir.

-Entonces ¿Estamos saliendo?- preguntó el demonio con interés.

-Ese es un término humano pero creo que sí. Los demás ángeles ya creían que éramos novios así que ahora sólo lo estamos formalizando a la manera humana…-Crowley trató de acercarse a los labios del ángel para robarse un beso pero este se apartó.

-Yo…deseo hacer todas estas cosas contigo pero…no…nunca…

-¿A qué te refieres con "estas cosas"?

-Lo que hacen las parejas humanas…deseo experimentar todo eso contigo…sólo quiero… debo hacerme a la idea…

-¿Besos?

Aziraphale asintió.

-¿Caricias?

Aziraphale asintió nuevamente.

-¿Sexo?- el ángel se sonrojó furiosamente pero asintió doblemente mientras se mordía los labios. Crowley también sintió el nerviosismo y anticipación, había abandonado cualquier esperanza con el bello ángel hace décadas por lo que esperar un poco más no estaba mal.

-Bien ángel, iremos al ritmo que tú digas.- Aziraphale rebozaba de felicidad, se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Y para Crowley se sintió como lo mejor del universo.

Semanas más tarde después de una velada en el Ritz decidieron pasar a la librería para continuar con su charla y simplemente el momento se antojó idóneo para intentar un primer beso.

Crowley se mojó los labios en un acto reflejo, pasando de forma rápida su lengua. No parpadeó mientras le sostenía la mirada a Aziraphale. Los labios del ángel temblaban tímidamente, Crowley deslizó el pulgar de su mano derecha sobre esa temblorosa carne.

-No voy a morderte, Ángel a menos que quieras...-dijo Crowley mientras le miraba de la forma más coqueta jamás vista en 6000 mil años. Fue demasiado.

Aziraphale le retiró la mirada. Al parecer su intento de bromear para bajar la tensión había puesto mucho más nervioso al ángel...tal vez se retracte y "No" "No voy a permitirlo...no ahora que estamos tan cerca" "pero...pero..."

-Pero no tenemos que hacer nada de esto y lo sabes.- dijo Crowley y se alejó con un suspiro de resignación.-No somos humanos y no necesitamos hacer nada ni remotamente parecido a lo que ellos hacen cuando están en una relación.

-En realidad quiero hacerlo, Crowley. De verdad.

-Estas temblando cómo...cómo... ¡Cómo algo que tiembla mucho! Además desde hace siglos que la gente nos mira como si ya fuéramos una pareja.  
-Pero no lo éramos...bueno una gran pareja de amigos si, pero...

-¡Nada tiene que cambiar!-Crowley comenzaba a impacientarse.- las cenas, las charlas, los paseos, ¡lo seguiremos haciendo! Añadir intimidad humana no hará más especial nuestra relación sólo porque es algo que deseo.- Crowley enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se mordió su lengua serpentina.

-Oh...Cariño...

-No quise...no es lo que...

-Si lo es. Lo deseas. ME deseas...de esa forma...-Aziraphale se acercó con los brazos abiertos, pero Crowley dio un paso atrás negando un abrazo que realmente anhelaba.

-No alardees sobre eso, ángel. Que lo desee no significa que lo necesite.

-Mientes.

-¡No estoy mintiendo!

-Eres un demonio...se supone que mentir es una de tus especialidades.- parecía que habían tenido este tipo de charla por eones, comenzaban teniendo una discusión, se enojaban brevemente y finalizaban en una tregua que involucraba alguna rica cena. Pero esta vez no fue así. Aziraphale le sonrió tomó las manos del otro y le miró con ojos resplandecientes de emoción.

-No miento cuando digo que quiero. Es sólo que...tu...belleza...me ofusca...sabes eres muy...demasiado...ahhh me pones nervioso cuando me miras de forma...seductora...

\- ¿Que tú...qué? - Crowley emitió la frase con la misma intensidad de asombro que cuando se conocieron en el Edén y Aziraphale le confesó haber regalado la espada flameante a los humanos.

-¡Que me pones nervioso! ¿Contento?- ¿Qué si estaba contento? ¡Crowley flotaba de felicidad! Como en una suave nube...como la suavidad de Aziraphale...

-Entonces... ¿Podemos intentarlo de nuevo? ¿Quieres que cierre mis "hermosos" ojos ahora?- ni bien había terminado la frase y Crowley ya tenía los ojos cerrados. Aziraphale rio bajo por la impaciencia de su ahora "novio".

-Bien...ahora voy a...- las manos que permanecían juntas se apretaron con mayor fuerza quedando atrapadas entre sus pechos. Crowley mantuvo los ojos cerrados, pero dio el primer paso acercando su rostro al de Aziraphale.

Aziraphale ladeó la cabeza y cerró la distancia entre sus labios. El contacto semi húmedo de sus labios fue suficiente para que sus rostros enrojecieran al instante. Se separaron pocos segundos después. Ambos se miraban como si hubiesen realizado la mayor hazaña del mundo. Y eso que habían detenido el apocalipsis. Parecían unos pubertos nerviosos que acababan de dar su primer beso en la vida y eso que sólo fue un rápido roce.

-¡La gelatina!

-¿Qué?

-La gelatina tiembla...como tú hace un momento...-Aziraphale le sonrió divertido, conocía la lentitud de Crowley de relacionar una frase con otra.

-Uhh...yo...creo que ya es tarde y mejor...- Crowley señaló la puerta y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

-Oh...si... claro... ¿Te veré el fin de semana?

-¡Cuenta con ello ángel!- Crowley salió y Aziraphale suspiró como doncella enamorada mientras se llevaba los dedos a los labios. En el Bentley, Crowley sentía que se quemaba. Y no porque haya atravesado de nuevo otro fuego infernal, sino que su sangre hervía por haber probado la manzana prohibida que representaba Aziraphale...un simple roce y su cuerpo animal le pedía "comerse por completo la fruta" pero no podía...no a un ser tan inocente como su ángel...y si sólo iban a compartir húmedos y rápidos contactos de labios lo aceptaría. Era más de lo que alguna vez imaginó poder tener con el hermoso guardián de la puerta del Este.

Las semanas y meses pasaron. Aziraphale mostraba cierta emoción por intentar hacer las cosas que se supone que hacen las parejas humanas. Ir al cine, cenas, paseos en el parque, cocinar juntos (esto último había sido algo desastroso pero divertido). Aunque era obvio que notaron que esas actividades no eran tan diferentes de lo que ya hacían, ahora contaban con una nueva variante: el contacto físico. Se tomaban de la mano, se pasaban los brazos alrededor del otro cuando el clima era particularmente frío, se besaban con esos roces tiernos de labios, se podía decir que todo era hermoso y que no necesitaban nada más.  
Un sábado prefirieron añadir una nueva actividad. Las películas en casa. Aziraphale era un ser de libros y Crowley no mostraba un interés especial en las películas a menos que estuviese aburrido pero esta vez estuvieron de acuerdo en ver qué tan interesante era esa franquicia de súper héroes que casi todo el mundo amaba.

-Creo que se gustan.

-Ammm tal vez.

-Los ojos del Stark miran intensamente al Capitán... ¿Qué no se da cuenta que quiere besarlo?

-Cariño...algunos tardan más que otros en darse cuenta...-Crowley levantó la mirada y notó la intensidad de los ojos de su ángel...era una clara invitación a probar sus labios. El demonio se quitó las gafas, Aziraphale sonrió. Adoraba mirar los ojos ambarinos de Crowley. El roce de labios fue como los otros. Húmedo y tierno. Crowley se aventuró y movió un poco los labios sobre los contrarios atrapándolos y separándose con un sonido de succión que lo animó a tomar de nuevo la ardiente y rosada carne del ángel y succionar de nuevo. Crowley se relamía los labios y Aziraphale hacía lo propio. Se saboreaban más de lo habitual y se sentía fantástico. Crowley enterró sus dedos en los rulos de Aziraphale y empujó con suavidad para profundizar su toque. Aziraphale asomó su lengua para relamerse de nuevo y Crowley aprovecho para atraparla entre sus labios y sorbió. Aziraphale emitió un gemido y un respingo pero no se apartó. Pronto se relajó de nuevo entre las suaves caricias de Crowley a su cabello y los besos que ahora venían con lengua incluida. Aziraphale no parecía notarlo pero estaba emitiendo unos gemiditos y jadeos de los que Crowley era súper mega consciente y que comenzaba a ocasionar que su sangre viajara hasta la zona sur de su cuerpo.

-Ángel...no hagas eso.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?-Aziraphale quiso tomar de nuevo los labios de Crowley pero este se apartó.

-Haces unos sonidos que...bueno supongo que lo haces inconscientemente pero si seguimos me temo que realmente iré demasiado rápido para ti.

-Oh...-Aziraphale se sonrojó. Deseaba que eventualmente llegaran a ese punto de intimidad pero se encontraba bastante cómodo con el ritmo en el que avanzaba su relación.- bueno moderaremos los besos franceses... ¡Así que a esto se referían con besos franceses!...vaya es bastante bueno...

-Emmm... ángel creo que tienes una...-Crowley le hizo un gesto mientras le señalaba un punto entre los pantalones de Aziraphale.

-¡OH POR DIOS!- el ángel se levantó abochornado tapando pudorosamente su entrepierna con sus manos.

\- Me siento bastante halagado con "eso".- Crowley le sonrió pícaramente pero Aziraphale no lo encontró gracioso.

-¡ESTO NO DEBERÍA PASAR!

-Tranquilo, en cuerpos humanos es una reacción natural...

-¡NO SOMOS HUMANOS!

-Por supuesto que no, ángel, puede que tengamos cuerpos humanos equipados con..."todo" lo que poseen los humanos pero no somos uno de ellos...aunque supuse que después de todo este tiempo tendrías bajo control tus reacciones...es decir... si no me controlara estuviese igual que tu...

-¡No entiendes! ¡Desactive "esto" casi desde el principio en el que me asignaron un cuerpo humano! ¡Y no se supone que se ponga así a menos que yo haga un esfuerzo!

-Ni siquiera lo notaste...

-¡Ese es el punto!-Crowley se levantó y fue hacia Aziraphale pero este retrocedió desviándole la mirada.

-Oye...tranquilo...no pasa nada...perdiste tu otro cuerpo ¿Recuerdas? Tal vez necesitas desactivar este cuerpo igual que el primero.- el tono de voz de Crowley era suave como tratando de tranquilizar a un niño.

-¿Esta bien si lo hago?- preguntó Aziraphale un tanto temeroso. Crowley entrecerró lo ojos hasta que captó que la pregunta era referida a que si estaba de acuerdo en reprimir ese tipo de deseos carnales.

-Creí haberte dicho que no era necesario involucrarnos de esa manera.

-Pero lo deseas y yo realmente...

-No tienes que hacerlo para complacerme...

-¡No es sólo por ti yo también lo deseo! Se que no debería pero...- los iris de Crowley habían incrementado de tamaño con sorpresa y deseo contenido. ¡Su ángel lo deseaba! Pero Aziraphale estaba algo asustado y confundido y era comprensible.

-Crowley...yo...deseo que eventualmente lleguemos a ese punto pero esto ahora es muy vergonzoso para mí.

-Comprendo...puedes...-"puedo hacerte el mejor oral de tu vida para remediar tu erección" pensó el demonio pero simplemente dijo: puedes probar con agua fría.  
Crowley decidió que para comodidad del ángel era mejor dejarlo solo por esa noche total podían terminar de ver en qué acababa esa película en otro momento.

Pocos días después, Crowley entró alegremente a la librería sorprendiendo al ángel con un casto beso.

-¡Crowley! ¡Hay gente!

-¿Y?- volvió a besarlo rápidamente emitiendo risitas sabiendo que un hombre los miraba reprobatoriamente. A Crowley le encantaba espantar a los homofóbicos tanto como adoraba besar a su ángel.

-Pero...

-Descuida eso se puede arreglar.- Crowley chasqueó los dedos y las tres personas presentes salieron como robots automatizados y tras de ellos la puerta se azotó poniendo el letrero de "cerrado"

-Crowley...- el demonio abrazó al ángel por la cintura y volvió a besarlo.  
-Quiero monopolizar tu tiempo el día de hoy, creo que tenemos un asunto pendiente...- Aziraphale pudo sentir el nerviosismo inmediato que lo sonrojó..."¿Qué asunto? ¿Tal vez tenía que ver con lo de la otra noche? ¿Será acaso que Crowley había perdido la paciencia y le propondría llevar a cabo esas prácticas intimas? No es que se opusiera del todo pero...sentía que aún era muy pronto. El cerebro de Aziraphale corría a mil por hora y sintió que tal vez podía desmayarse.

-A... ¿Asunto? ¿Qué asunto podría ser?

-Si...recuerda...Soho...1967...dijiste...

-¿Qué vas muy rápido para mí?

-¡No eso, lo otro!- Crowley hizo un mohín de disgusto, Aziraphale adoraba todos los gestos del otro, le parecía demasiado tierno.

-Cariño, considero que tengo excelente memoria pero no recuerdo con exactitud cada palabra que pude...

-¡El picnic! ¡Hablo del picnic!- Crowley definitivamente no olvidó cada palabra de lo que sucedió esa noche porque para él fue bastante especial. La noche en la que un ángel cometió un acto tan peligroso como el regalarle agua bendita "De la más bendita" a un demonio...

-Oh...querido muchacho...es lindo que recuerdes eso.- Aziraphale también rodeó sus brazos alrededor de Crowley y le dio un casto beso. Ahora fue el turno de Crowley de ruborizarse.

-Entonces... ¿Nos vamos de picnic ángel?

-¿Ahora? No hemos preparado nada de bocadillos y el mantel y...  
-No te preocupes lo tengo todo en el Bentley, lo único que me falta es...una de tus botellas de vino y tú...por supuesto.

Aziraphale sonrió y se soltó del abrazo para tomar una botella de vino y enseguida subirse al Bentley, con un vistazo al asiento trasero vio que Crowley tenía una canasta repleta de cosas y al lado un mantel de cuadros azules y blancos.

-Y... ¿Qué tal si te decía que no? ¿Qué tal si te decía que no podía salir hoy?

-Ammm lo creí poco probable, no hay mucho en lo que te puedes ocupar ahora que no tienes que hacer milagros forzosos...además creo que eres un riesgo que vale la pena tomar.-Aziraphale lo miró como aquella vez en la segunda guerra cuando el demonio salvó sus libros, y le sonrió como cuando brindaron "por el mundo" en aquel almuerzo en el Ritz...Aziraphale estaba tan embelesado que ignoró la loca manera de conducir de su novio y no le prestó tanta atención a las usuales quejas de Crowley sobre la gente que quería morir arrollada por ponerse en su camino...sólo podía ver los labios del otro y sentir que quería besarlos.

-Llegamos.- la voz animada de Crowley sacó a Aziraphale de su ensoñación.

-¿The Heath? Creí que no te agradaría un lugar con mucho turismo...-Crowley se bajó para tomar la canasta y el mantel mientras Aziraphale veía ante él el hermoso parque idóneo para realizar picnics pero que usualmente era sitio de turismo.

-Sabes...yo también quiero estar a solas contigo sin que nos miren los turistas.-dijo Crowley coqueto mientras Aziraphale le regalo una tímida mirada.- pero confía en mi...encontré un sitio que te encantará y que milagrosamente no va a estar ocupado por nadie más.  
Comenzaron a adentrarse al parque, hermoso lugar, césped aquí y allá, estanques, colinas de ensueño desde donde podían observarse poblaciones cercanas...

-Es hermoso, no puedo creer que sea la primera vez que lo visitamos. Debimos haber venido mucho antes de que sea un sitio de interés público.

-Lo sé, pero bueno, siempre hay una primera vez.- Crowley le guiñó el ojo y Aziraphale supo que sus palabras tenían una segunda intención. Minutos después se encontraban en la típica colina sacada de película romántica. Con un estanque a las orillas y bellas flores al rededor. Camelias, rosas, tulipanes, variedad de tipos y tan perfectas que parecían posar con su belleza sólo para impresionar al ángel. Crowley extendió el mantel mientras Aziraphale recorría el paisaje con la mirada.

-Crowley, este lugar es hermoso... ¿Puedo suponer que eres el causante de la belleza de todo este paisaje?- Crowley se sentó perezosamente en la tela recién extendida y Aziraphale hizo lo mismo.

-Amenazar plantas es lo mío.

-¿Eh?

-Sólo mis usuales dotes para la jardinería.

-Oh...-el ángel suspiró.- Crowley...realmente te comportas como todo un enamorado...

-Creí que eso era lo que querías...realizar actividades como en las relaciones humanas.

-Es lindo que hagas todo esto por mi...pero no quiero que hagas cosas que no te gusten...

-Ya te dije que asustar plantas es mi don.

-Y lo haces perfectamente cariño, aunque no apruebe del todo tus magníficos fines para lograr un resultado...

-Mehh... basta de adularme ángel.- se sonrieron y quedaron atrapados en sus profundas miradas como si de un fuerte magnetismo se tratara. Los sonidos ambientales parecieron silenciarse y cada uno podía sentir el pulso de sus latidos en sus oídos. El mismo magnetismo que atrajo sus miradas hechizó sus cuerpos lanzándolos a los brazos del otro. Crowley ejerció un dominio sobre Aziraphale reclamando sus labios mientras se posaba a ahorcajadas sobre él. Aziraphale se aferraba a la espalda de Crowley como si temiera que en cualquier momento el demonio se esfumara. Crowley dejó los labios de Aziraphale para poder llenarse del olor del ángel a su muy única manera. Probando su piel. Comenzó con el costado derecho del cuello de Aziraphale, la lengua bífida subía y bajaba, daba vueltas en círculos que ocasionaban que el ángel se estremeciera. Probó su clavícula y dejó un rastro de saliva en el comienzo del pecho del otro. Aziraphale nunca notó en qué momento Crowley le había quitado la pajarilla de tartán y desabrochado el primer botón de su camisa.  
Cuando los gemidos de Aziraphale comenzaron a hacer estragos en la polla de Crowley éste se detuvo.

-A...Aziraphale...realmente no tenemos por qué hacer esto...lo sabes...somos seres etéreos...hemos hecho el amor toda nuestra vida con nuestras acciones.- Crowley tenía razón, se habían ayudado mutuamente durante centurias, preocupado uno por el otro, amándose en secreto pero al fin y al cabo amándose de manera superior que cualquier expresión física de afecto. Aziraphale casi llora en ese mismo instante, el amor que emanaba Crowley era como dagas clavándose por todo su ser, demasiado intenso y profundo casi doloroso. Tomó la cara de Crowley y le plantó un tenue beso.

-Lo sé, soy capaz de sentir el amor, te lo dije, así como también te dije que quiero sentir este tipo de intimidad contigo, puedes llamarlo curiosidad o como quieras...pero ¿Podrías dejar de preocuparte por mi virginidad?-Crowley estalló en carcajadas y rodó a su costado liberando a Aziraphale de su peso.

-¿Qué es gracioso?-Aziraphale hizo un puchero mientras Crowley tomaba aliento tratando de recomponerse del ataque de risa.

-Nada, nada no es nada.-reía a lo bajo mientras Aziraphale se sentó y acomodó su ropa arrugada por su breve arrebato pasional.

-Creo que rompiste el momento.

-¿Yo rompí el momento?

-Por supuesto.- Aziraphale no quitaba su gesto de disgusto que le hacia ver aún más lindo a ojos de Crowley.

-Ángel...-Crowley lo rodeó por la espalda.- me alegra saber que seré el primero...y el único...- enroscó sus brazos de manera que sus manos subieran lentamente por el pecho del ángel.

-Basta Crowley alguien podría vernos.

-Antes no te quejaste.

-Sólo...me deje llevar...no quiero realizar "eso" en público ¡Por Dios! Tengo pudor y decencia.- Crowley no detuvo el leve manoseo y depositó un beso en el cuello.

-No dejaría que alguien te vea desnudo...no deseo que vean más allá de la piel que muestras.

-C-Crowley...-el ángel jadeó y Crowley por fin le liberó.

-Ok...tomaré distancia o me temo que soy capaz de tomarte aquí mismo y dejar ciego a cualquier pobre alma que mire tu piel desnuda aunque sea accidentalmente.

-¡Crowley!

-Sólo digo la verdad.

El resto de la velada prefirió cambiar totalmente de tema y hablar sobre qué pudieran estar haciendo Adam y sus amigos. Inclusive platicaron sobre Warlock. Admitieron extrañarlo. A menudo se aseguraban de que su ahijado se encontrara bien. Unas horas después volvieron justo cuando el sol ocultaba su último rayo.  
-Muchas gracias por el picnic.-Aziraphale se bajó del Bentley sin muchas ganas de hacerlo. Hubiese preferido quedarse más tiempo con Crowley pero los mosquitos al atardecer los hicieron huir.

-Nada que agradecer ángel.

-Emm... ¿Quieres pasar?

-Por supuesto.- Crowley bajó casi de un salto, por supuesto que deseaba entrar y pasar más tiempo con su ángel, el corazón de Aziraphale latía fuertemente...estaba seguro que si comenzaban a besarse de la misma forma caliente en la que lo hicieron durante el picnic...ya no podría resistirse más...era muy muy probable que esta noche tuviese lugar esa demostración intima de amor en su librería. Crowley también cavilaba esa posibilidad y trató de ocultar su nerviosismo.  
Aziraphale abrió la puerta e hizo un ademán caballeroso a Crowley para que pasara pero justo antes de atravesar el umbral una voz femenina los detuvo.

-¡Señor Aziraphale, Señor Crowley! ¡Me alegra encontrarlos a los dos!

-¿Anathema?- Aziraphale distinguió a la joven mujer casi corriendo hacia ellos. Una pancita de embarazo de unos 5 meses se abultaba en su femenino vientre. Crowley gruñó en disgusto pero cambió su semblante al notar que la chica parecía asustada y con indicios de haber llorado.

-Anathema, cariño ¿Qué tienes?-la preocupada voz de Aziraphale la envolvió y ella por fin respiró con algo de alivio.

-Creo...creo que necesito de su ayuda.

Los tres tomaron asiento en la sala de estar de Aziraphale, éste le preparó un té tranquilizante a la chica y esperó paciente a que empezara a hablar. Crowley estaba desparramado en una de las sillas y su paciencia no era especialmente fuerte por lo que después de breves minutos inicio la charla.

-¿Y a qué se debe tu visita joven bruja? ¿Qué necesitas del ángel? ¿Un milagro tal vez? ¿Quieres que bendiga tu parto o qué?

-Crowley...-susurró Aziraphale mientras le miraba reprobatoriamente.

-Sólo digo que ¿Qué podría ser tan importante para viajar sola en el estado en que se encuentra?

-Lamento importunarlos.

-Oh querida no eres ninguna molestia. Por favor dinos. ¿Qué sucede?

-Es...habían otras profecías...

-¿Qué?- dijeron ambos hombres al mismo tiempo.

-Hace unos meses recibí un paquete que Agnes había dejado para mi.-Anathema le dio otro sorbo a su té. Se había calmado pero la sombra de la preocupación no se borraba de sus bellas facciones.

-Acordé con mi esposo, que lo mejor era deshacerme de las nuevas profecías...

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Crowley casi gritó y Aziraphale consideró ponerle un bozal a su novio.

-Bueno...no deseaba ser una descendiente por siempre, el peso de la responsabilidad...nunca pude sentirme como una niña normal, o una mujer normal hasta que estuve libre de proteger el legado de Agnes...no quería estar de nuevo bajo esa presión.

-Es comprensible...-susurro tranquilizador el ángel.

-Sin embargo...esta mañana me disponía a tirar la caja en donde venían las profecías y...un compartimiento secreto...sólo...se abrió...- Anathema sacó de su bolso una hoja amarillenta y arrugada por haber sido apretujada con fuerza. Deslizó la hoja sobre la mesilla para que Aziraphale pudiera tomarlo. El ángel dudó pero finalmente tomó y leyó.

-No.…no comprendo...

-A ver...- Crowley le arrebató la hoja a Aziraphale y leyó.

\- "El fruto de los enemigos naturales será el medio para la tregua"... ¿Y esto qué?

-Mi hija...- Anathema acarició su vientre.- es el fruto de dos enemigos naturales...

-Oh...  
Por supuesto. Si la chica había decidido restarle importancia al hecho de que su esposo era descendiente del cazador de brujas que condenó a Agnes, aquella nueva profecía volvía de nuevo a restregarle aquella verdad en la cara.

-sNo.… no quiero que mi hija sea un objeto para alguna tregua.- las lágrimas habían vuelto a inundar sus ojos e instintivamente Aziraphale se levantó y le abrazó. Esta vez Crowley no mencionó nada hasta que la chica volvió a calmarse. Inclusive en un gesto bastante lindo para un demonio, le proporcionó una servilleta a Anathema.

-Gracias.- la chica se limpiaba las lágrimas y Aziraphale volvió a su sitio.- por alguna razón pensé en ustedes, en que tal vez podían ayudarme aunque no sé cómo, solo sé que la profecía será acertada como todas y... en realidad...yo...no sé qué hacer...- las fuerzas habían abandonado a Anathema como para volver a llorar.

-Anathema, las profecías de Agnes pueden ser ciertas pero los resultados podrían no ser desastrosos, el ejemplo perfecto fue el fin del mundo. ¡Claro que pasó! Pero todo volvió a la normalidad.

-Ángel...esto realmente podría ser grave...no podemos darle falsas esperanzas.- susurró Crowley y aunque Aziraphale no quisiera admitirlo, el demonio decía la verdad. Después de breves instantes a Crowley se le ocurrió algo. Casi podía verse el foquillo encendió arriba de su cabeza por la idea que acababa de pensar.

-Escucha joven bruja.- Crowley se levantó y le miró fijamente descubriendo su serpentina mirada.- hemos hecho el servicio de niñeros en el pasado y creo que hablo por ambos de que podríamos volver a hacerlo.

-Oh...oh ¡Por supuesto!- dijo Aziraphale y sus ojitos brillaban, estaba muy orgulloso de la idea de su Crowley.

-¿Realmente harían eso?

-Por supuesto querida.

-Somos expertos en eso...bueno casi...digamos que somos bastante competentes.- Aziraphale y Crowley se miraron tratando de creer aquella afirmación.

-No se ofendan pero ese intercambio de miradas no me deja muy convencida.- la chica lo dijo en broma. Sentía que su sentido del humor regresó a su cuerpo junto con su alma. No dudaba de que su hija tendría a los mejores protectores del mundo.

-¿Volverían a Tadfiel durante mi embarazo? Newt y yo podemos hacerles un espacio...

-En realidad estaba pensando...-Crowley interrumpió.- que podrías venir a Londres con el caza brujas, quédense en mi apartamento. Tiene todas las comodidades que un ser humano podría desear.

-¡Oh Crowley eso es demasiado amable de tu parte!- Aziraphale abanicó sus pestañas en una mirada enamorada.

-Pero... ¿No sería una molestia?

\- Para nada, ve por tu marido y traigan sus cosas, mientras yo traeré mis pertenencias aquí...me mudaré con Aziraphale.

-¡¿QUE?!-chilló Aziraphale mientras la sonrisa de Crowley se curvaba seductora.

-¿Algún problema ángel mío? Piensa que es para una buena causa...-Aziraphale entrecerró los ojos. Debió imaginar que su amado tendría una doble intención. Ayudaría pero se beneficiaría también con esto. Serpiente astuta... aun así Aziraphale no podía decir que la idea le desagradaba, al contrario. Mudarse era un paso significativo para una pareja.

-Chicos, realmente agradezco sus buenas intenciones.- la chica meditó la situación.- pero mi intuición me dicta que es mejor llevar mi embarazo y alumbramiento en Tadfiel. Incluso he preparado ya todo lo necesario para un parto casero.- Crowley trató de ocultar su decepción pero no pudo del todo.

-Está bien, es tu decisión después de todo. Nosotros viajaremos hacia Tadfiel entonces.- dijo amablemente Aziraphale, Crowley sólo emitió un sonido aburrido pero aceptó.

Comenzaron a idear la manera de que esto fuera cómodo, no podían quedarse en casa de Anathema y Newt. Los jóvenes casados necesitaban su espacio y por lo visto el ángel y el demonio también necesitaban el suyo. Poco tiempo después un preocupado Newt se asomó en la librería. Insistió en llevarse a Anathema a descansar y mañana se pondrían en contacto para pulir los por menores del plan "Niñeros de nuevo".

-Vaya que ya es tarde.- dijo Crowley percatándose de la hora una vez que estuvieron de nuevo solos en la librería.- supongo que debo irme.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte...-dijo rápido el ángel, los ojos de Crowley se abrieron en sorpresa.

-¿Seguro?- Crowley preguntó y Aziraphale asintió de forma tímida y tierna.

-Si me quedo...voy a hacer algo que probablemente no quieras.-el demonio tomó la cintura del otro y se le quedó mirando. Podría mirar a su ángel sin parpadear. Aziraphale era hermoso. No podía creer la suerte que tenía por tener a un tembloroso y tímido ángel entre sus brazos. No podía creer que aquél ángel que debería odiarlo por el sólo hecho de ser de bandos contrarios ahora lo esté mirando con ojos de amor y deseo. ¡Dios no podía odiarlo del todo si puso a Aziraphale en su camino!

-Yo...si quiero...- y antes de que Aziraphale pueda decir algo más sus labios fueron atrapados con hambre contenida, gimoteó de dolor cuando Crowley mordió con algo de fuerza su labio inferior. El demonio lo despojó de la gabardina y el chaleco, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa sin dejar de besarlo profundamente.

-Nng...espe...ah...espera...Mh- ¡Detente Crowley! - Crowley paró en seco. Aziraphale estaba semidesnudo, jadeando, totalmente sonrojado, aquella vista podría haberse descrito como maravillosa pero no lo era. El ángel lo miraba con temor. Sus labios estaban hinchados por la fuerza con las que lo había machacado. Crowley sintió miedo. Por unos momentos el lado salvaje y erótico que caracterizaba a un demonio como él había tomado posesión de su cuerpo. El apetito por Aziraphale le había hecho perderse sin medir la fuerza con la que deseaba hacerlo suyo.

-¿Podrías ir más lento?- balbuceó Aziraphale.

-Aziraphale yo...discúlpame...- soltó al ángel de su agarre con la intención de alejarse por lo menos esa noche y maldecirse por haber asustado a su ángel pero Aziraphale le tomó por la mano.

-No me refería a que te vayas, tonto. Quise decir que si puedes por favor ser más suave...sabes que no soy experto en esto.- Crowley suspiró con alivio. Por un momento tuvo miedo de que el otro lo odiara por su impulso.

-Yo...si lo haré...sólo perdí el control por un momento, lamento haberte asustado.

-No me asustaste, simplemente no me dejabas respirar...- susurró el ángel, permitiendo que el otro volviera a tomarlo entre sus brazos.

-Iré lento lo prometo...es más, sólo...haré algo que quise hacerte la otra noche para ayudarte con "eso".- Crowley miró la abultada entrepierna del ángel. Aziraphale sólo abrió más los ojos. Sabía a lo que se refería, que no hubiese nunca llevado en práctica esas actividades no significaba que no conociera la teoría. Crowley lo empujó suavemente hacia un escritorio y apartó unos cuantos libros. Bajó lentamente sin perder de vista los ojos expectantes y tímidos de Aziraphale. Desabrochó los pantalones y los bajo lo suficiente para rebelar unos anticuados calzoncillos masculinos.

-Ángel, deberías modernizarte un poco.- dijo el demonio con risa contenida pero comenzando a masajear el miembro hinchado del otro a través de la suave tela de muselina.

-Si te burlas una vez más de mi ropa...ahh...te hecho de acá...mmmngh...-Crowley hizo uso de su lengua, recorriendo toda la extensión aún oculta por la tela.

-Ok...no lo vuelvo a hacer además lo que importa es el caramelo...no la envoltura.- dijo el demonio deshaciéndose por fin de la ropa interior y estimulando directamente la enrojecida carne del ángel.

-Oh...mnghh se...siente...raro...ahh- está de más decir que Crowley tenía la reputación de hacer maravillas con la lengua. La lengua bífida estrujaba con maestría el exudante miembro de Aziraphale, subía y bajaba, llegando hacia la abertura del glande y dejando que el nivel de intensidad de los gemidos del ángel lo guiaran hacia la mejor forma de llevar a cabo esa felación. Cuando las piernas de Aziraphale comenzaron a perder fuerza, Crowley lo apoyó más sobre el escritorio rodeando su cintura con un brazo mientras que la otra mano se unía junto con la lengua a darle placer a su amante. Aziraphale llevó sus manos al cabello de Crowley, revolviéndolo y jalándolo provocando dolor en el demonio que se traducía en placer masoquista. El ángel ya no podía articular palabras sólo gemir audiblemente, cuando comenzó un lento vaivén de caderas, Crowley supo que su amado estaba muy cerca.

-Aziraphale...mírame.- suplicó Crowley ya que el ángel tenía fuertemente cerrados sus ojos. Con la respiración entrecortada parecía que abrir los ojos era un enorme esfuerzo y puede que si lo sea después de todo, los ángeles debían hacer muchísimo esfuerzo para tener sexo. Logró entreabrirlos para revelar una mirada oscurecida por el placer, lo que sumado a los gemidos que emitía, su sensual aroma y la hermosa vista que le regalaba a Crowley llevaron al demonio al borde del orgasmo. Crowley se impulsó y liberó su propia erección hinchada se colocó entre las piernas del ángel y atrapó ambos miembros con la mano.  
Ambos gimieron con fuerza cuando Crowley reanudó el movimiento, masturbando ambas erecciones, el pre seminal que goteaba hizo más fácil las caricias, Crowley hundió la cabeza en el cuello de Aziraphale aspirando su aroma, succionando la piel desnuda bajo la oreja del otro, marcándolo. La velocidad iba en aumento así como sus gemidos, Aziraphale llego primero con un gemido que más se asemejó a un grito que a Crowley le pareció el más glorioso y sensual que jamás haya escuchado. El semen caliente que chorreaba facilitó los últimos embistes en su mano y Crowley llegó viendo estrellitas y casi desmayándose sobre el pecho de Aziraphale. Tardaron unos minutos en recuperar sus respiraciones. Crowley se incorporó y miró su bella obra. Aziraphale semidesnudo, sólo con la camisa entreabierta y los pantalones y calzoncillos hasta sus rodillas, sonrojado, sudoroso, y recostado sobre uno de sus escritorios con libros desparramados. Su entrepierna era un desastre de fluidos que también habían manchado parte de la camisa al momento de salir.

-Oh...mi camisa...

-Oh si tu camisa de más de 100 años...

-Aunque lo lave sabré que la mancha sigue ahí...-Crowley sorbió aire e iba a soplar para deshacerse de la mancha de semen pero Aziraphale le puso un dedo en los labios.

-No cariño, esta vez quiero saber que la mancha sigue ahí aunque lo lave.- Aziraphale le sonrió de tal forma que Crowley no pudo evitar besarlo de nuevo, se sentía un alivio enorme y amor recorriendo por sus venas. No habían llevado por completo el acto sexual pero hasta donde llegaron era suficiente...por ahora...los arrumacos duraron poco tiempo. Una luz relampagueante los puso alerta y de un chasquido Crowley se encargó de que ambos estuvieran completamente vestidos. Eso no evitó que el ser que salió de esa luz los haya visto por fracción de segundos semidesnudos y en una pose comprometedora.

-¡SANTO DIOS! USTEDES... ¡ESTABAN...EN ACTIVIDADES CARNALES!

-¡¿G-Gabriel?!

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí?-Crowley se puso a la defensiva, no dudaría en acabar con sus propias manos a aquel que intentó asesinarlo creyendo que era Aziraphale. No dejaría que toque ni un solo pelo de su bello ángel. Sin embargo el arcángel no parecía tener intención de atacar, se volvió a un costado conteniendo arcadas de asco.

-Ughh...u…ustedes...son...repugnantes- Gabriel parecía que vomitaría.

-¡Hey no se te ocurra vomitar sobre mis libros!- Aziraphale movió varios de sus valiosos volúmenes a un sitio más seguro.

-¡Contesta ahora!- Crowley iba a golpearlo, no importaba que Gabriel sea más alto, no importara que sea un gran arcángel, le patearía el trasero por irrumpir de esa manera. Sus intenciones de golpearlo se vieron interrumpidas ya que el piso se removió emergiendo una figura conocida pero de igual manera indeseable.

-¡QUE ASCO, AQUI APESTA A SEXO! ¿USTEDES DOS ESTABAN FOLLANDO VERDAD?

-¡¿Pero qué mierda pasa ahora?! ¿Beelzebub?

-El placer de verlos es reciproco.- dijo con sarcasmo el príncipe demoniaco.- ¿Qué le pasa al idiota? ¿Estaba haciendo un trio con ustedes o qué?- ahora fue el turno de Aziraphale y Crowley de asquearse.

-¡No digas asquerosidades!...ellos dos estaban...- Gabriel los señalaba con asco y apenas podía hablar.

-Ah.- dijo Beelzebub.- los descubriste follando...siento pena por ti...bien...entonces ahora todo tiene sentido...- Aziraphale y Crowley miraban a ambos intrusos preguntándose qué hacían allí. Pero antes de que alguno de ellos hable Beelzebub hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de que no hablaran. Se dirigió a Gabriel y con extraña fuerza para alguien de su tamaño lo empujó poniéndolo enfrente de ambos.

-Deja tus delicadeces arcángel y diles lo que te encargaron a decirles. Sé que estás por el mismo motivo que yo pero ya que eres "el mensajero" no quiero hacer tu estúpido trabajo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme asquerosa alimaña?- espetó el arcángel y Beelzebub sólo rodó sus ojos con fastidio.

-¡Si no estas capacitado para tu trabajo entonces yo les diré el mensaje pero tendrás que explicarle a "tu señor" cómo dejaste que un demonio haga tu trabajo! -Gabriel tomó fuertemente a Beelzebub por los hombros y lo miró con amenaza.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses mosca asquerosa.

-¡Quítame las manos de encima estúpido!

-¡Podrían los dos dejar de pelear y explicar que rayos están haciendo aquí!- gritó Aziraphale y todos voltearon a verle.- Por favor...

-Ya me hartaron...los sacaré a patadas.

-¡Alto, Crowley!- gritó Beelzebub y muy a su pesar sus palabras hicieron efecto. Era como un antiguo hechizo o algo que reconocía el rango del príncipe del infierno. Beelzebub le lanzó una mirada a Gabriel de "Habla ahora" y éste se recompuso lo mejor que pudo y habló.

-Tenemos ciertas sospechas...

-¡La certeza!- interrumpió Beelzebub, Gabriel lo fulminó con la mirada

-...la certeza...de que nacerá un...hibrido...mitad ángel, mitad demonio y creemos que ustedes tienen algo que ver.

-Si estaban follando claro que tiene mucho que ver...díganme ¿Quién de ustedes será la mamá?

\- ¿Qué?- Aziraphale estaba atónito.

-Eso es imposible. - dijo Crowley.- hasta ustedes saben que eso es algo imposible. ¡Un demonio no puede embarazar a un ángel!

-Oh ¿Así que el que muerde la almohada es Aziraphale? Por un momento creí que pudieras ser tú. - dijo burlón el príncipe demonio.

-No creo que un demonio pueda embarazar a un ángel.- dijo Gabriel.- un hibrido será engendrado pero no precisamente de esa manera, por eso he venido a investigar.

-Yo igual pero ¿Que es lo primero que nos encontramos eh? ¡Un ángel y un demonio que acaban de tener sexo! Hasta donde yo sé esa es la manera humana de engendrar vida.

-Pero ellos no son humanos.

-¡Claro que no son humanos estúpido!

-Escucha Lord mosca apestosa es mejor que no interfieras en asuntos divinos o me encargaré de hacerte perecer con agua bendita.

-Jajajaja no intentes asustarme grandulón ¿Qué la sangre no llega hasta tu cerebro? Hay que darle un significado a esa maldita profecía y no vez lo que pasa enfrente de tus narices.

-¿Profecía? - gritó Crowley. Aziraphale carraspeó y habló.

\- Disculpen, caballeros, ¿A qué profecía se refieren?

-Hay una profecía que anuncia la llegada de un hibrido que traerá una especie de tregua. Creo que ese ser querrá gobernar cielo e infierno.- dijo Gabriel.

\- El infierno no está contento con ello.

\- El cielo tomará sus precauciones.

-Entonces ustedes sugieren... ¿Qué yo estoy embarazado? Eso es...tonto...ni siquiera hemos...

-Ángel...

-Crowley sabes que esto es una locura ¡Es imposible!

-Tal vez no estés encinto ahora tal vez lo estarás o tal vez ustedes lo provocarán de alguna forma. Puede que no podamos destruirlos pero los estaré vigilando muy de cerca.- amenazó Gabriel y esa mirada realmente le provocó miedo al ángel.

-Los demonios también tendremos varios ojos sobre ustedes.-y aunque les hablaba a Crowley y a Aziraphale, Beelzebub gritó esto último para que el arcángel supiera que también era un asunto infernal y que se iba a involucrar quiera o no. Si las miradas mataran Gabriel ya hubiese asesinado al Príncipe demonio, bueno más bien ambos ya se hubieran matado porque se enviaron la mirada más horrenda y cargada de odio...mirada que decía "No te metas en mi trabajo o te irá mal" antes de desaparecer y dejar a unos muy confundidos Crowley y Aziraphale, no entendían nada.

Al parecer la profecía trataba de que su futuro hijo o hija, fruto de enemigos naturales, lograría algún tipo de tregua, una alianza. ¿Acaso se refería a una alianza entre cielo e infierno? Y si era así. ¿Por qué justo ahora parecía que ambos representantes de bandos contrarios se habían declarado la guerra?

A la mañana siguiente Anathema y Newt volvieron a la librería como acordaron y se encontraron con un ángel y un demonio que parecían haber tenido la peor noche de su vida. Ahora fue turno de Anathema de tratar de tranquilizarlos. Les preparó un té a ambos y los hizo hablar. Le contaron con detalle lo ocurrido la noche anterior...omitiendo la parte del oral y masturbación...

-Entonces...la profecía... ¿Se refería a ustedes?

\- Según ellos así es...no sabemos cómo es que ellos se enteraron.

-Perdón por interrumpir.- dijo balbuceante Newt.- ¿Si es posible que ustedes puedan...concebir?-Crowley y Aziraphale intercambiaron miradas.

-Ellos creen que es posible...-dijo Crowley.- o que de alguna manera lo provocaremos, tal vez con magia o no sé qué mierdas pase por la cabeza de esos dos.

-No creo que la magia haga que alguno de ustedes se embarace.- señaló la chica.- tal vez sea por la forma tradicional.- Aziraphale y Crowley se sonrojaron.

-Oh disculpen.

-Descuida querida. Sabemos que eso es algo natural pero ambos somos hombres...al menos con los cuerpos humanos que portamos...

-Entonces, sólo lo sabrán hasta que pase. Pero descuiden. No están solos.- Anathema y Newt se tomaron de la mano reforzando la afirmación. A Aziraphale le pareció algo muy lindo, después del fin del mundo supo que cualquier ayuda, por insignificante que parezca ante un problema, podría hacer la diferencia.

-Bueno, al parecer no podremos ser los niñeros de tu hija y yo que quería ir a Tadfiel.- dijo Crowley mintiendo descaradamente. Aziraphale le miró con reproche pero Anathema lo tomó con diversión.

-¡Pero no se salvaran de visitar Tadfiel! Están invitados al baby Shower y al Bautizo...

\- Yo ya no vuelvo a entrar a una iglesia, la última vez termine con ronchas en los pies. - los tres rieron, a Crowley no le pareció gracioso.

\- Descuida...está pensado para el deleite de todos ya verán. - la chica trataba de animarlos porque realmente se veían que la estaban pasando realmente mal.

\- Oigan, no pueden estarse mortificando ahora que han empezado una relación formal, ¡Disfruten su presente! disfrútense, no dejen de hacer las cosas que normalmente hacen, lleven a cabo los planes de mudarse juntos. Con todo esto de Agnes, aprendí que la vida no puede regirse por las profecías de alguien que murió hace 300 años aunque sea familiar tuyo, yo sólo era una extensión más y no supe quién era realmente hasta que todo lo del fin del mundo pasó y tomé las riendas de mi vida.-Newt le proporcionó un beso en la cien a su esposa a quien se le entrecortaba la voz al recordar lo que era antes su vida.- además no dice fecha establecida...podrían pasar siglos antes de que esa profecía se cumpla...ustedes disfrútense...se lo merecen.- y ese consejo de parte de Anathema fue lo que necesitaban escuchar en ese momento.

Apenas comenzaban a experimentar otra faceta de su relación, aún faltaba mucho más, Crowley sabía que si chasqueaba los dedos podía hacer que sus cosas aparecieran en la librería, pero perdería el encanto. Deseaba hacer la mudanza con Aziraphale tal como lo hacían las parejas humanas, empacar, acomodar, contratar gente de mudanza y tal vez amenazarlos si rompían algo, se había imaginado tantas cosas como para detenerse ahora. Realmente la idea principal de experimentar como una pareja de humanos terminó por encantarle y no dejaría que unos idiotas se aparecieran a arruinárselos. Crowley pasó su brazo alrededor del ángel y le sonrió. A Aziraphale que siempre fue emotivo se le llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas. ¿Qué más daba si en un futuro iban a ser padres? Lucharían juntos y protegerían a su niño o niña porque al fin y al cabo estaban de su propio bando, ni bueno ni malo, pero un bando indudablemente lleno de amor.

Fin.

* * *

Notas:

El fic tendrá segunda parte dependiendo de la recepción de éste primer fic. Si les gusta y quieren realizaré la segunda parte en donde ufff tengo pensado tanto pero me gustaría saber sus comentarios. Añado, no es un mpreg aunque Gabriel y Beelz lo piensen jajaja pero si habría un bebé, más cosas divertidas y sukulemcia hasta una boda. Si les gusta el mpreg hay una chica kitty pasta en Facebook que está escribiendo uno. Visítenla!


End file.
